Cancer is the second most common cause of death in the United States, however, the mortality rate is often greatly reduced by early detection. One promising approach in the early detection of cancer is to identify tumor biomarkers. Identification of biomarkers in tissues can have more value than circulating biomarkers as they are accompanied by spatial information, and the possibility to assess the interaction of cell types and markers. Currently, measuring biomarkers in-situ in formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded tissue sections by immonohistochemistry is the most common method in clinic. However, the resolution of biomarker localization is limited which restricts quantitative analysis. Immunofluorescence has been widely used in autoflurenscence of specimen and the low limit. luna proposes to develop a plasmonic metal nanoparticle enhanced fluorescense immunoassay kit for tumor biomarker identification and quantificcation. The NIR dye fluorescence is enhanced by metal noanoparticles to more than 5000 fold and thus highly increase the slide assay sensitivity and LOD to the attomolar range. Luna's kit is highly stable to keep and very simple to use and does not alter the current assay format and procedures.